Prince's Overseer
by Boyy2k
Summary: YGGDRASIL. A DMMORPG that lasted for twelve years as the ranking virtual reality game. But finally, after their long run, YGGDRASIL's final hour has arrived. One angel remains in the skies to live these final moments, only to find himself in an unforeseen predicament.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hey! Boyy2k here, this here is an idea that I got from oblivion2991, a crossover between Code Geass and Overlord.(the anime) If this is news to you, well... Either you're in the wrong place or you're just clicking as you go. Not bad, but not good. More meh. Anyways, you are expected to have at least basic understanding of both concepts, so if you don't, then you may well end up confused.

* * *

 **Prologue: What the hell?**

* * *

 **Bulat's POV**

I grin behind my VR headgear as my avatar flies through the skies of Vanaheim, moving past the various trash monsters while my NPC follows behind me. I shoot past the yellow acid clouds, moving happily underneath the moonlight, just enjoying the final moments of YGGDRASIL.

Speaking of, let me check the clock. I raise my hand to my face and tap my wrist, bringing up the clock.

23:47:18

I lower my hand and my grin turns into a fond smile as the sound of my follower slashing through the various monsters behind us reaches my ears. It's been twelve years since this game to the world, and I've been with it for eleven of them. I might not have family or many friends, with how much I need to work with managing my company, but this game, it had me hooked from day one, while every other one kept my attention for about a month. I took on the role of teacher/support unit for most newbies shortly after I became a level 100 character, if only to fill the lack of real social life I have.

I begin flying up and level off a few minutes later, well above the clouds, and slightly outside Vanaheim's stratosphere. I hear the wingbeats of my NPC behind me, and cast a glance at her.

I created her as a Demon alongside a friend I made early on in the game, Momonga. He and Esdeath on multiple occasions tried to convince me to join Ainz Ooal Gown, due to my status as a Heteromorphic and position in society, not to mention my skills, but I always declined, seeing as I enjoy being without a guild. Still, I offered them my services, since I call them friends, and in turn, Esdeath helped me design my lance, Heaven's Pride, while Momonga helped me design Lynnae.

She was designed by me, as I rarely have a chance to show my own artistic talent, to look like an angel.

Blonde hair, blue eyes, charming smile, light eyebrows, and a heart shaped face. She has a more demonic appearance, but currently, the two of us are in demi-angel/demon forms, which grants wings, without changing our physical forms further. Naturally, strength is diminished accordingly as a result.

Momonga designed her personality with me, and boy, if she were alive… I'd want to tear my hair out before wanting to hate her, and then loving her to death… She is everything I find irritating and everything I find calming.

Talk about a contradiction given form. But, she is almost as strong as I am, thanks to all the money I've funneled into her.

I look back up at the four moons above us, before checking my friend list, checking to see if I want to bother anybody.

 _Hm. Momonga is logged in. Ezzy might be logged in, but that damn ring of his is too good at its job. Looks like Herosama and Yllgros both deleted their accounts. Damn._ I think, wondering who to call.

I debate before ringing Momonga, waiting calmly as the [Message] goes through.

" _Bulat-san? It's been a while since you last called, and you haven't met up with us here in nearly a year,"_ Momonga says in greeting. I roll my eyes and snort as I smirk.

"Really, Momonga? No 'how've you been,' not a word on my achievements?" I reply with some snark. "Well, I haven't shown up because I've been so busy fending off people throwing themselves at me with marriage proposals. It's so tedious, being the wealthiest man alive." I heave a sigh.

Being rich makes it hard to go anywhere where nobody knows me, and harder to find somebody to love. Oh, if Esdeath were actually a woman IRL. Shame.

" _I didn't mean it like that, Bulat-san, but it is good to hear from you,"_ He replies, his voice amused. " _And I am truly sorry for you. I am known nowhere, while nobody doesn't know you. Oh, if only we could switch positions in the world."_

"Please, at least then I might be able to find a woman who wouldn't love my money over me," I reply in irritation, crossing my arms, tracing the outline of the yellow moon above me with my eyes.

" _Have you met humanity? Women love either power, money, or strength more than anything. Something dependable. Men are much the same, now that I think on it,"_ Momonga replies, making me shake my head and sigh.

"Yeah, I've given myself that lecture, Momonga," I retort mildly. "By the way, where's Ezzy? He should be with you, right?" I do find it curious that Momonga picked up quite so quickly. If he is with Esdeath he likely would have taken longer to do so.

" _I'm afraid that Esdeath-san isn't around right now. He said he'd be here, but when the game has only five minutes left, he still has yet to appear,"_ He replies, bitterness coating his voice. " _Herohero-san was here earlier, but he left a little while ago. Apparently, his work is killing him these days, so he couldn't stay up."_

I nod, though Momonga can't see it.

"I doubt that Esdeath intended to make a liar of himself. He just very likely didn't notice today is YGGDRASIL's last day. He is a bit of an airhead at times, after all," I note with a smirk. Momonga chuckles from his end, and I imagine him nodding. "Anyhow, I just wanted to say thanks for everything. Couldn't have survived so long without the two of you. Call me IRL, and I'll hook you up with a good job, okay?"

" _Thanks for the offer. I'll be sure to call, though,"_ He replies with some sadness. " _See ya, Bulat-san."_

"Later, Momonga," I reply as I cut the [Message]. I lift my wrist again and check the clock.

23:58:43

I lower my wrist, before looking back at Lynnae, admiring her features for a moment before folding my wings and falling backwards towards the planet, slowly gaining speed. I open my eyes after several seconds, finding myself plummeting towards Vanaheim's surface, though I doubt I have the time to get anywhere near it. I continue to fall and hear Lynnae's wings beating the air as she keeps pace with my falling body.

I check the clock again one last time.

23:59:57

I close my eyes, saying my final goodbye's to YGGDRASIL.

58…

59…

00:00:00

01…

02…

03…

Rather than hearing the drone of the computers that I normally would on coming out of YGGDRASIL, I hear wind rushing past my ears, and feel my shoulder length hair flapping about my face. My eyes pop open, shocking me as I see an ocean approaching at high speeds. I shout in surprise, feeling extra appendages on my back as well. I look over my shoulder to see a pair of dark purple wings attached to my back, nearly causing my eyes to pop out of my head.

 _Perhaps I should arrest my fall before trying to figure out what the hell is happening?_ I think to myself as I shake my head, spreading my wings in an instant, catching on the air. My lower body swings forward and down nearly instantly, and I flap my wings several times to regain my balance. I look up to see a single pale blue moon in the sky, surrounded by hundreds of stars, taking my breath away as my wings continue to beat.

A light chuckle reaches my ears as I stare, my mouth fallen open.

"You always quite so easy to shock, milord Bulat?" A delicate voice taunts lightly, drawing my gaze to the being next to me that I failed to notice. I look at Lynnae as she smirks, her eyes dancing with mirth, and a promise to never let me live this down. "I might just have to record this as an anomalous event." I stare at her in shock.

 _Okay, reboot, brain._ I think as I close my eyes and fold one arm across my chest and resting my other arm on it, covering most of my face with my free hand. _So, it seems that I've been booted into my character's body, Lynnae is now actually alive, and I'm above an ocean that didn't exist prior to now._ I heave a sigh as my brain runs through everything that could have happened, Lynnae thankfully not commenting. _So, it is possible that this is YGGDRASIL II, but unlikely, considering that if we who stayed were forced into the beta version, it would reflect terribly on the company. On the same account, I can feel the wind against my skin, and can smell the salt in the water below me. I have confirmed all of my senses, and since there is no dulling of them, that means that I can say this would be even more illegal. The law dictates that VR companies cannot make VR into a state that may be confusable with reality. So they can't allow much of a sense of touch, and no sense of taste or smell._

I look up again, frowning deeply.

 _But then the only real alternative is that this is reality._ I think as I try to find a solution. _If I were to think of anything that could disprove that… The only thing that comes to mind is to test the R-18 rating of YGGDRASIL, but then if I'm wrong and this is YGGDRASIL II… Which is worse, never being able to determine if I'm awake, or being forced out of YGG II?_ I think deeply for a moment before coming to a conclusion.

"Lynnae," I call, looking at her. She tilts her head and smirks.

"Yes, milord Bulat?" She asks snarkily. I roll my eyes as I smile lightly.

"Where is the greatest number of people near us?" I ask, looking into her eyes. She hmms and puts a finger to her chin, looking up slightly.

"I'd say… That way!" She declares happily as she points left. I shrug and nod, beginning to move in the direction she directed.

"Be sure to keep up," I order, my wings picking up speed as I accelerate.

* * *

I watch as the land mass that Lynnae showed me to appears closer and closer, though it appears it is nearly morning. Hopefully nobody noticed Lynnae's yellow-white wings, but I digress. We approach swiftly and land some distance away from the city.

I stand from my near crash landing to the cackling of my companion, who found my floundering hilarious for some reason. I glare at her for several moments before trying to assume my human form.

I feel my wings retract into my back, and several bones pop into place slightly painfully, before sighing as I smile.

"Well, we hit land," I comment, receiving a derisive snort from my demonic ally. I glance at her and smile. "Well, you assume your human form too, come on." She pouts at me, but my red eyes hold no mercy in them. She gives up after a moment or two, closing her eyes and causing her wings to retract, looking much the same as she did beforehand.

Somewhat classy suit with pants rather than a skirt, C-cup breasts, perfectly proportioned hourglass figure most would kill for, and the face of a seventeen year old. That makes me freeze as I remember something.

 _Didn't I write my character at the age of an Angel's equivalent of eighteen years?_ I think in horror as I realize the overly hormonal years are exactly where I am. For the next eight hundred years… Hellfire and God's blessings, I hated this period of life, but at least I had hope for it to be quick back then!

I unfreeze as I hear Lynnae talking.

"Well, what now, milord?" She asks, smirking once again. "Shall we dance in the meadows and frolic with Humans?" I tilt my head ruefully as I smile.

"Eventually to the second, not so much for the first one," I say, preparing myself for an explosion of rage from my next request, praying that I'm wrong about that, and right about not being in YGG II. I cough, my cheeks heating up slightly, drawing her curious eyes. "Um, Lynnae… Would you mind if I, um, perhaps…"

"What?" I meet her eyes as her smirk falls and her face becomes perfectly curious.

"Um, may I perhaps… MayItouchyourbreasts!" I shout swiftly, trying to get it over with as my face becomes a tomato. I freeze as I realize I've signed my death warrant. However, after several moments where Lynnae deciphers what I said, she merely blinks, before giggling and approaching me, her hips swaying just enough to draw my eyes.

"Well, well, well, milord Bulat, I've finally managed to corrupt the mighty 'General of the Heavens,' eh?" She asks, pulling my eyes up to see her face flushed, with a satisfied smirk deadset on her lips. She stops right in front of me, clasping her hands behind her back, making her chest press against her black suit jacket even more than normal. "Well, go on, then!"

 _You shouldn't be okay with this at all!_ I think in both panic and relief, before I remember something from when I designed her with Momonga. _Didn't I write in that she's unconditionally in love with me? Oh, that makes this make slightly more sense._

I clear my throat, my cheeks still well flushed, mentally preparing myself for what I'm about to do.

I lift my hand, before hesitantly touching her chest, nearly pulling back when she seizes my wrist and presses it into her breast. I cough as I meet her eyes, which are darkened by a haze of lust, delight, and love, I would suppose. Well, still here...

 _I suppose that this means that this means this is not YGGDRASIL 2.0… That probably means that we've been transported into an entirely new world at this point. Of course, it could be that we simply don't have restrictions anymore, but I'd rather think that we are in a new world. More fun that way._ I think, my hand squeezing almost reflexively, causing Lynnae to moan in shy delight… I am not a pervert…

"So then, _milord Bulat_ , will we be having our first time here?" She says in a sultry tone, belying the massive blush on her face. I become impossibly redder at her words, my heart reaching speeds impossible for any human to live through.

Or maybe it would be better to say cause a human to have a sudden nosebleed.

It's right now that I recall she is a Demon Empress, and also just as much a virgin as me… Don't judge me, I didn't want to sleep with people who only wanted my money! Shut up!

I cough again, before gently extricating my hand, taking hers in mine before letting it go hesitantly.

"No, for now we need to know where we are. We should find a settlement of some kind." I reply calmly, failing to slow my mile a minute heartbeat. Lynnae nods, looking incredibly disappointed. She looks around, using her innate ability to sense life to find the largest settlement near us.

She begins walking roughly south, prompting me to follow. We walk on for quite a while, moving slowly through the forest around us, as the sun rises above us.

It takes about another half hour before we reach a settlement, and boy is it amazing. Well, if you ignore all the ghettos spread about around the shining upper class settlement, it is amazing. If you count them, then not in so much.

The rich sector appears to have towering buildings, incredible architecture, and a lot of white light refraction. The ghettos. Fallen buildings, run down streets, most of the place seems festering with suffering, which at such a close distance I can now sense. The shining settlement is filled with feelings of supremacy at places, and others are simply people trying to get along, and suffering just the same as the ghettos.

I frown, and sense Lynnae at my side tense as a result. I look at her to see rage smoldering in her eyes.

"Tell me, milord Bulat, shall I execute all these humans for their crimes?" She asks, her hands clenched so tightly they appear pure white. I smile gently at her and shake my head.

"We must find out what these people have done before passing judgement, milady Lynnae," I reply calmly. She squeaks and her face flushes, her iris' contracting as she looks away from me. I tilt my head in confusion, but dismiss it as unimportant at the moment. "We march, onwards!"

* * *

I look around me at the area I've found myself. It appears that Lynnae and I resemble the people in this place well enough that nobody is sparing us a second glance. Well, nobody except the pickpockets on the edges of the alleyways.

Naturally, one glare from Lynnae and they all move on very quickly. I still feel that this place is familiar, however, so I stopped one of the patrolling police officers and asked where the nearest library is. I could have sifted through one of the brains of the people around us, but that would be morally questionable.

I'd rather just ask.

Thankfully, the one we stopped was a nice one who smiled a lot. He gave us clear directions, and even offered to take us there, since it was in the way of his route. We politely declined, and thanked him.

I would have given him a coin from YGGDRASIL, but I have no idea if it is even worth anything, or worth an excessive amount.

"Lynnae, make a note that we need to visit an appraiser at some point," I tell her, gaining a snort.

"Sure, you lazy ass," she snarks. "Do you want me to carry you to our next destination as well?" I simply smirk at her over my shoulder before walking onwards. We arrive at the library in shortly. I grin as I smell the scent of books the moment we enter. I have always been a sucker for books, and they have them in droves here, unlike back in the past world I was in.

I walk over to the desk and ask for a guest pass, which thankfully this one gives. Guess that this society is at the very least somewhat polite to those in a suit.

I could feel the envy of people as we walked through the streets, since our suits were made of high quality materials, and perfectly pressed. Guess that last bit is a perk of being an angel, or demon in Lynnae's case. I calmly walk through the quiet air of the building and find a computer in a corner, sitting down with Lynnae taking a place unceremoniously on my lap, completely ignoring my objections as she lays her head on my shoulder, keeping a watch on if anyone will try to sneak up on us.

I force down my blush and log into the computer, before getting onto this world's version of the internet, and searching for recent news.

Much to my surprise, I am practically in the past, though it appears that history has had a much different turn that what I'm used to thinking of, mainly the American Revolution failing. The main countries I've found are known as the Holy Britannian Empire, the Chinese Federation, and Europa United. I wonder why they didn't go with European Union, it's so much simpler to think about.

I have to keep my face straight as I read about the ways that the nobles of Britannia extort the people, about the Empire of Britannia and its dated idea of social Darwinism. Subduing countries by force and stripping them of their names and pride, demoting them to simple numbers. Perhaps it might work in the short run, but it will only spread corruption in the long run. Then again, every way of doing things will do that, unless an immortal takes up dictatorship. In which case, perhaps a kingdom could last forever.

I read about the recent events that have been taking place in Japan, or Area 11, as it is called here, specifically Tokyo Settlement. The death of a Britannian Prince, the Purist faction fracturing at the revelation that one of their own might be harboring dirty secrets. Ooh, plot twist. Then the terrorist Zero on the same day claiming responsibility for killing the Prince, Clovis, rather than letting an Eleven take the fall.

I give him full props for style, that suit, while maybe not the best, and maybe belonging on a pole if on the right figure, it really is a nice getup.

However, from what I can tell, he's been silent since, and it appears that one Princess Cornelia is going to be coming as replacement Viceroy of Area Eleven. I wonder where I rank in this world for power? Might make it interesting to see if I can get into any good fights. Though, maybe I can find something on par with me online. Who knows? Let's find out about modern weaponry.

After several minutes, I find myself incredibly, underwhelmed. I have found the specifications of these machines called 'Knightmares,' which are giant humanoid robots with guns or lances. The best ones don't even come close to me, and they are said to be walking armies with the right pilot.

Absolutely pathetic. Their specs are too slow, and no human could keep up with my fastest speed if these Knightmare's are anything to go by. What a pity. But perhaps there is more to this world than meets the eye. After all, nothing really good gets to the public.

"We're leaving, Lynnae," I inform her as I log off the computer. She stands swiftly and moves towards the exit. I follow, returning the guest pass at the main desk. I have sufficient data for what I need.

I have no interest in conquering that which is weak, but perhaps one day I'll find worthy opponents. Well, regardless, I'm going to find this Zero. Perhaps he'll give me some manner of entertainment. I let a small smile take place on my face as I put my hands in my pockets as we walk down the street.

I can hardly wait.

* * *

You can expect that he plot of Code Geass will be roughly followed, but certain events and things will crop up that aren't there in the anime(of course, you will not be able to expect Bulat and Lynnae to leave well enough alone, so yeah.

By the way, Esdeath is not my OC, that 'honor' belongs to oblivion2991. Regardless, hope you enjoyed, if you feel the need, leave a review, leave a flame, I have either listened to them cause they're right(and some have been[1])or I pick them to pieces. Some of them have been innately stupid.[3]

Later!

~Boyy2k


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello, wonderful people of fanfiction. It has been many a year, I know. I'd like to apologize for my long hiatus, but I've returned. You may wish to thank Paxloria for that. Also, to the dude who put up the prompt on his page for me to find, I'll apologize to oblivion specifically for leaving so long.

I'll say here that if you have an idea for me to put in the story, I will consider it if you put it forward. No promises, but hey.

Also, I have this chapter from both Bulat and Lynnae's POV.

So now that that's out of the way, let's get it done.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: How Revolutionary**

* * *

 **Bulat's POV, Several Days Later...**

I stare down at the ghetto beneath me with a severe frown.

 _It's one thing to issue a challenge to a terrorist and entirely another to order the murder of thousands of civilians,_ I think in dismay at the sight of the Britannian forces surrounding the Saitama ghetto beneath us. _I suppose she deserves the moniker 'Witch of Britannia.' I'd put forth agent of senseless slaughter if it weren't so tacky. Still, it's an effective tactic._

I sigh and rub my face with my hand, finished with scoping out the Britannian position.

"Lynnae, we have maybe thirty minutes to the beginning of the attack. Are the demons in place to intercept the Britannian's?" I ask the devil flying behind me, feeling my rage simmering.

"Indeed, milord. Dressed in old American BDU's, armed with a daggers and rifles when possible, nothing better than rare class," She rattles off nonchalantly. "And all of them fully disguised to look like humans, specifically Britannians." She lets out a chuckle, causing me to glance at her, to find a mischievous smirk directed at me.

"What did you do?" I ask her suspiciously, getting nothing except for the same smirk, and repressed laughter. I shake my head with a sigh, dismissing it. "Regardless, we have our forces in play, and seeing as none are higher than level thirty, they shouldn't be too far beyond the Britannian's league. Just enough to be impossible to kill."

I glance downwards once again, sighing at the sight of the ghetto. They didn't allow the women or children to leave even… though perhaps that is best. At least one commanding officer would probably see a girl he'd like to, sample.

Power in the hands of men is such a terrible idea. I have no idea who gave them the ability to be so innovative as they are, but it was a mistake.

They always use it for ill purposes.

"Very well then, milord," she snarks with a mocking bow. "I'll be on my way to see if I can find Zero." A thought occurs to me.

"Make a note that I need to create backgrounds for around twenty people," I reply. "And don't forget the plan, my dear." I get a scoff in reply before a loud wingbeat sends my partner earthbound. "I do believe I've let the devil loose on mankind. And a woman, at that." I mutter as a thought makes me shudder. "I'll have to remember not to make her furious. Even I would be hard pressed against a raging demoness."

I remain in the skies for some time, watching as the Britannian military makes its preparations, sending in the vanguard to begin the extermination of the ghetto. I watch calmly as a group of four Knightmares, Sutherland's, I believe, approach the area where several demons lie in wait.

I watch in interest as they leap from windows near the craft as the pass, latching onto the sides of the mechs. The pilots were clearly startled by the brazen tactic, as they fail to react until the camouflaged men are on top of the chest of their Sutherland's, and by that point, each of the men had placed several packages on the suits before jumping off of them.

They ran like hell as the Sutherland's opened fire for a few moments, before each of them suffered from an explosion.

I scowl as they go up in flames. The cockpit and head completely blown apart.

 _I really didn't want them to use explosives. Still, it is an effective tactic, so far,_ I think as I watch the process get repeated no less than two times on six different Knightmares. _And from what I can tell, no civilians are still in the areas where the explosives have been used. Heh, they look like a special ops unit dedicated to taking out Knightmares._

I amend that thought as I watch three of the, engage a group of eight soldiers, two of them firing from above on either side of a street while the last snuck up of the upwards looking group, slashing with his dagger without pause, easily slaying four as the rest were felled.

Of course, the resistance, likely led by Zero, was making a push of their own, and had taken out a number of Knightmares and various assorted military already. I watched the rather one sided battle progress and saw that several of my 'soldiers' had fallen to Knightmares. Clearly, radio worked, and the tactic was now known, sadly.

That being said, the demons adapted marvelously, switching out to grenade launchers, which they used with extreme prejudice to take out the heads of the Sutherland's.

After a few more minutes, the Britannian forces had begun to retreat, which made me narrow my eyes. While I may not have been a competent strategist, Bulat was written to be one of the greatest of all the Nine Realms, and it appears to have affected my mind slightly.

 _Why would they retreat now? They have the forces to spare, so why withdraw? Unless, they're trying to draw Zero into the retreating units, and sending in their elite units to sweep up the trash,_ I think critically. _But in order for that to be successful, Zero would have to be overconfident in his abilities, and really want to strike at the heart of the Britannian forces._ A thought comes to mind. _Then again, he absolutely could be overconfident. He killed one Royal, why not another, more competent one as a statement?_

I look up as Lynnae flies before me, tossing me a radio before flying up and away, her mischievous smirk even more pronounced.

"She'll be the death of me," I mutter, before hitting the talk button on the radio. "Zero, do you copy?" I release the button for a moment and wait.

 _"Who's asking?"_ He replies, suspicion clearly in his voice.

"The leader of the unit that's been taking out Britannian's alongside your new comrades," I reply calmly. "If you're going with the Britannian forces to their G1, you're going to lose. It's a trap for someone egotistical and overconfident. Something that your recent actions has left in no muddy terms."

 _"Well, they extended such a lovely invitation, I couldn't simply deny it,"_ he replies, seemingly amused. I scoff.

"They've sent out their elite Knightmares," I retort. "My men are pulling back. We can take run of the mill Knightmare pilots, but this is different. Hope your Knightmare pilots are up to the task." I release the talk button for the final time as I send out a small burst of holy magic any self respecting demon would feel, signaling a retreat.

And within seconds, I feel the demonic presences leaving via the sewer system.

All of them, but one.

I facepalm as I realize Lynnae's in the midst of the Britannian forces.

 _So my dear little devil has decided she wants to be with the Britannian military? Why do I get the feeling she's doing this to needle me?_ I wonder in annoyance.

With a flap of my wings, I launch my veiled form towards the bulk of Britannia's forces, wanting to at the very least watch what the devil had in the makings.

* * *

 **Lynnae's POV**

I've never been able to move about so freely as now. Never been able to interact with Lord Bulat. Never had a chance to be quite so mischievous as he and Sir Momonga created me to be. But here we are in a new land, where i can freely speak with him and freely express how much I'd like him to take matters into his own hands and plow me into the dirt for my misbehaving.

Or the other way around, as the case may be. I don't rightly care, so long as one or the other happens.

So, in true fashion to gain punishment(read: reward), I decided to disobey. Gave the troops many explosives, delayed giving milord the radio he requested, killed a terrorist to get said radio, decided to stand among the Britannian troops and wait for the hammer to fall on Zero rather than retreat. Well, stand is off the mark.

But this will only be the start. Milord is patient. It will be some time before I irritate him enough to get what I want. I blush as my thoughts drift to how crafty he could get with it. He _is_ one of the most creative strategists in all the Realms… he made me to be so perverted, but does nothing with me… it's not fair...

I snap out of my lust/pout state as I sense Lord Bulat above me. I look up and see the slight haze from his illusion, and note the mild look of interest on his face well masked by exasperation.

I smirk and wave at him, having changed from my suit into more mundane clothes. Jeans and a t-shirt, I believe? Such inferior quality materials, but I need to make due for my current plans.

I look at the symbol one of my servants made me. It is a strange little thing, a serpent mostly hidden underneath a black shield, with a crown discreetly emblazoned overtop. I pulled this from the mind of a Britannian military person several days after our arrival, and ever since, had had one made for me while other servants were sent to ensure I looked like a legitimate member of the group.

All in all, I will be having fun a putting some, messy little blocks in milords path.

"Mission Complete," a Voice says over a loudspeaker. "All forces take formation number four." My ride lurches as it moves into position, Zero clearly not feeling great about what's gone down recently. I let out a little chuckle as the voice of who I believe to be Cornelia comes on and orders every soldier to open their cockpits and show their faces.

I watch as her Royal Guard move down the line, checking each pilot to make certain their identities before moving along. Eventually he stops before my current perch, ordering Zero to open his hatch.

At the time Zero splutters that his door was damaged in battle, I drop my illusion, as nobody was actually looking directly at me and I was hidden from the knight's view where I was standing behind the Sutherland's head, revealing myself and walking out from my hides hole.

The knight immediately notices me, and levels a large gun barrel at me.

"Who are you?" He asks imperiously, shocking Zero, who didn't know I was there. I let out a chuckle as I saunter to the edge of my Sutherland, before sitting carelessly, my legs dangling over the metal.

"I'd say you should put that little pea shooter away before you do something you regret," I reply easily as I hold up the emblem, careful to keep it mostly hidden from the General soldiers. I watch as the knight gazes at my emblem, and slowly lowers his gun, prompting me to snap my dull but new wallet shut. "This guy's with me, can't open his cockpit unless under direct order of myself or his Majesty."

Silence reigns for several seconds as I latch onto Zero's mind, feeling his feelings of shock, confusion, and above all, suspicion. Oh, how sweet of this precious little boy, hehehe.

I smile as the attention of the knight is dragged away by a message over the radio that I unintentionally listen to through Zero.

Zero thinks of this as a moment to escape, but I hold up a hand.

"No. Don't bother. We aren't here for Zero right now," I order imperiously, smirking at the head of the Sutherland while it turns to me, as Zero, or Lelouch, as I had found, feels both rage and a sense of helplessness.

Apparently, he thinks disobeying my orders might get him labeled a rogue unit faster than I'd jump milords bones and get him killed. Still, I suppose I can give him a break.

"Move to the perimeter of the encirclement, we'll disembark and head back to base from there," I order, looking away from the Knightmare's head and kicking my legs without a care in the world.

Well if nothing else, I can hear Bulat chuckling from here, even though he's facepalming. Entertaining for him… hmm… I wonder if that would be a faster route to unlocking his angelic buckle…

Thoughts for later, I decide as Zero moves his Sutherland out of formation, moving towards the edge of the military presence.

I hear somebody yelling at him for moving, but he handles it well enough, saying it was orders from up top. After some back and forth, I get annoyed, turning to look at the head of my ride.

"Oi, open up the hatch kid, I'll deal with them," I order, wishing for a moment I'd bothered to get a radio. Another thing for later. Several seconds later, the door opens, and I hop inside the moving vehicle, taking a place on the boys lap long before he can do anything with his Geass.

Honestly, the description reminds me of the powers granted by Immemorial Humans.

I sit there as he fidgets, fear coating his mind as he'd barely had time to see me slither in.

"This is Serpent, with whom am I speaking?" I ask coldly as I close the hatch for the boy as he now rigidly pilots the Sutherland.

 _"Who are you to authorize one of my men to leave the field like this?"_ An annoyed man, likely an officer, asks calmly. I pass the helmet Lelouch had gotten from the soldier he killed to him, waiting for him to put it on before switching over to a visual call, once again holding my symbol up, a very bored expression on my face.

The call switches on their end, revealing an officer on the bridge of the G1.

"I'm the one who doesn't answer to you," I reply as I rest my chin on my palm while she inspects my emblem. "And neither does my subordinate here. Now ignore this unit and go on your Zero hunting ways, because I have no time left for it." The officer narrows his eyes, but simply cuts the call.

I have a free pass due to this emblem? Heaven, I'm fine with that.

I shift a little bit, making sure he feels my quite ample form as I relax atop him. And from the reaction I feel beneath me, he certainly likes what he's feeling. I smirk in amusement as I toy with the boy, sliding just a little with a bump in the road to stimulate him somewhat. I hear him suck in a breath, and almost laugh, but manage to limit myself to a sultry chuckle.

But in all seriousness, he isn't lacking in that way in return for his mental prowess. Honestly, it's impressive he managed to beat anyone at age seventeen, even if it was a fool named Clovis.

We pull up into an abandoned warehouse outside of the encirclement, and he opens the cockpit, the seat sliding backwards, giving me another golden opportunity to slide against him, nearly causing him to groan.

I am a devil, and I am most certainly a beautiful sexy little one at that.

"Down boy," I remark as I lightly jump down from the Sutherland, causing the boy to groan in both embarrassment and relief. He follows me down shortly after, and I glance at his hidden eyes, grinning like a fiend.

The moment he takes his helmet off, I move over to him and slide my for, up his torso, tangling my arms around his neck as I lean in to nibble on his earlobe.

"Thanks for the fun, Zero-chan," I whisper after his little buddy grows significantly. "I look forward to working with you again." I step back and turn away from him, putting a deliberate sway into my hips as I leave.

"Wait!" He shouts at me imperiously. Oh, that put a slight shiver in my spine. I wonder if milord could sound like that for me… oh, the thought makes me hot. I stop at the entrance of the warehouse, not bothering to look at the man behind me.

"What is it? I managed to help you out of a bad situation because you are my way of rooting out the Japanese factions," I say with a chipper tone. "This is, at least, what I'll tell the Britannian royals when I give my report." I glance back at him, chancing meeting his eyes where he stands, shocked. "This will give you an entrance into Britannian secret circles if you need it, and more importantly, I get entertained."

I smile devilishly(pun shamelessly intended) at the boy as his eyes harden.

"So you simply intend to use me as a toy, then discard me when you've had your fill?" He asks coldly, his pants no longer quite so tight. I let out a laugh.

"Well, if you can get me on your side by then, then I will not betray you," I answer sweetly. "But aside from that, I know your name, your face, your Geass ability, and really everything about you, Zero-chan." I turn to face him fully. "And believe me, I can kill you before you finish saying a single word." I let my smile drop and show him the endless depths lurking inside of me, causing him to blanch. "But don't worry. I won't turn you in. I'll do nothing to harm you. Not yet, anyways."

I smile at him and vanish in an illusion, causing him to stiffen in shock, and silently move behind him, to whisper in his ear.

"I'll be in contact with you soon, loyal Zero-chan," I whisper before stepping away and rushing out of the building. The moment I hit the outside, I release my wings and launch into the skies, racing towards milord.

I let out a gleeful laugh at the deadpan expression he sports.

* * *

 **Bulat's POV**

Lynnae will be the death of me.

From what I can tell, she's made herself into some kind of supreme authority in the Britannian military, above even a damn Princess, seeing as Cornelia's knight followed Lynnae over his liege.

Either that or she manipulated his mind.

One or the other.

I look st her with the most deadpan expression I can manage as she laughs happily. I continue looking at her while she stops next to me, holding her sides as she wings flap, still laughing with abandon.

Well, I'd certainly felt what Zero had been feeling after she'd entered the cockpit. Quite a bit of fear, some confusion, and a whole host of rising and falling lust. I have little doubt being a demon means she will be seductive just by being.

And grant her the class of Demon Queen on top of that… I wonder if paying the devs for our special classes was worth it…

I sigh as Lynnae's laughter begins to subside.

"So you are certain who Zero is?" I ask, if only to confirm she completed all the tasks I set to her. She nods, snorting slightly.

"He's a teenager who gets flustered quite easily," she replies happily. "He goes to Ashford Academy and has a contract with what I believe is an Immemorial Human." The race Name makes me tense in surprise, before glaring at the ground.

Immemorial Humans are a race that one needs exceptionally difficult and strict terms for to gain. On top of this, once the Race is gained, their level is reset to Level One and they are locked out of player to player combat and from participating in tournaments.

That being said, the players become impossible to kill and can grant special abilities to their allies. I'm fairly certain there may have been five in all of YGGDRASIL. So if one is here, it could well be a player like me.

At least I'd have company.

"Are you certain?" I ask. She nods with a smirk.

"I do remember things like races, even if they are weak like humans," She retorts sassily. I roll my eyes.

"Lead the way toward Zero then, oh mighty recollecter," I reply sarcastically.

"Happily," she states dryly.

With a wing beat, she sets off on a mission, leaving me to follow.

* * *

So here is the chapter. Hope you liked it, I will be writing more, and I don't think at the pace it took to get this one out on paper. Screen... Whatever.

Also, let me know if you liked it from Lynnae's POV and would like more or if I should simply stick with the Human(angel, really) of the equation.

Later!

~Boyy2k

 _Word Count: 3392_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: An Ally or An Enemy?**

* * *

 **Bulat's POV**

I follow Lynnae until we reach a fairly sizable school campus. One large U shaped building likely where most classes are held before a massive field, no more than two stories high, while several buildings spread out from it. So, in essence.

More buildings than any high school has any right to. About seven, from a glance.

Though upon further inspection, two of them look more like dorms while another's a ballroom, a cathedral, and the rest. Well, they look like normal buildings, I suppose. Too much tan for my tastes, but it can't be helped.

And is that a stadium in the backyard? This place must be expensive. I'm interested.

"This is the place, my lord," Lynnae says with a wide smile, gesturing for me to move forward with a slight bow. I am impressed that she does with without losing altitude or changing the angle of her legs. "We'll be looking for one Lelouch Lamperouge, at the student government clubhouse. That building there." She points at one of the buildings I'd not identified, next to the ballroom.

It bears a slight resemblance to the old USA White House, with its grand entrance. Though with its purpose as the head of student government, the appearance is somewhat apt.

"Lamperouge, however, is a false surname. Or rather, it is his mother's maiden name, while his true name is Lelouch vi Britannia," she continues, making me raise an eyebrow. Interesting finding a royal here. And he's an up and coming terrorist. This will be even more useful than I'd anticipated. "He lives with his blind and crippled sister Nunnally, and the two were banished from their homeland by their father. His mother was brutally murdered when he was young, and he's incredibly bright, for a human. Hardly up to par, but it's of no consequence." I nod in reply, frowning slightly as I listen.

"Well then, I'll head on in and speak with him. You go on and take care of solidifying the position you've gotten yourself if you haven't already. Already have it, might as well exploit it," I remark. I hold up a hand to stop her a moment longer. "But we will be having a chat later, and you will explain what it is you've done." She sends me an impish smile with a small salute, before vanishing with a flap of her wings.

I shake my head and allow myself to fall to the ground before reverting to my human form, and dropping my invisibility illusion. I walk along the pavement towards the student government building, pulling on the cuffs of my suit. After a minute, I reach and ascend the steps before knocking firmly on the door.

Less than half a minute later, the door is opened by a brown haired Japanese maid, who looks at me with calculating, if warm, eyes. Quite the interesting balance, I'll say.

"We were not expecting visitors today," she states, clearly demanding a reason. "May I ask why you are here?" I tip my head in greeting.

"My name is Bulat, I'm an acquaintance of Lelouch's," I reply with a smile. "I asked if he wouldn't mind helping me out with some problems, and he told me to meet him here." I run a hand through my white hair as my smile turns sheepish. "I may have asked him to keep it rather low profile. I'm not supposed to be anywhere near here."

Her gaze tells me she's far from impressed.

"And what is it that Master Lelouch is helping you with?" She asks, no less warmly. I must say she is a fine actress.

"That's hardly something I would share on a whim," I reply, looking away and scratching my cheek. "Wouldn't do if it got out." I can sense the rejection coming and simply let out a sigh. "Right, got it, I'll scram." I turn and begin walking away, frowning in annoyance.

She's clearly not a simple maid, but I didn't expect a bodyguard to be provided. They are banished after all. But I cannot believe how flimsy my lying is these days. Honestly… I do suppose I didn't use it often in YGGDRASIL… And my business acumen isn't quite suited for student activities… Bah, I'll work on it.

After I've rounded the far corner from the SGB, I ensure nobody is looking at me before creating another invisibility illusion and rushing back over to the back of the building, sweeping it for a moment and moving towards the small door off to the side, nearly hidden by some large well trimmed bushes.

I test it, only to find it locked. I roll my eyes before easily pulling a lock pick from my sleeve, putting my Saboteur class to the test, easily conquering the lock and moving in.

I close and lock the door behind me before moving through the house, peering into every room as I search for the one I need to find.

After about an hour, I find a bedroom. I walk into it and over to the closet in the wall, opening to find several pairs of male uniforms and casual clothes. In other words, jackpot. I drop my illusion and stand near the window, which has a nice view of the campus, and more importantly, will likely allow me to see Lelouch approaching.

I wait for roughly half of an hour before somebody arrives in the room. Unfortunately for me, it's a green haired woman rather than the quarry I am after. She stares at me for a second before pulling a gun out and leveling it at my head.

"How rude," I comment with some amusement.

"Who are you?" She asks, sounding more bored than accusatory or defensive.

"I'm a man with a proposition," I reply calmly, as though there isn't a gun pointed at my head. And quite honestly, with my High Tier Physical Nullification, it is little more than a bubble gun. "Will Zero be returning soon, or will I have to come back another time?"

She tenses as I say Zero.

 _It could be that she's the Immemorial Human who gave him his ability,_ I think with interest. _If that's the case, could she be a Player? That would certainly make my life much easier. And maybe less stressful._

"As for how I know who Zero is, well, that's hardly important at this juncture," I state with a smile.

"I'd say it's fairly important," the boy himself says as he enters the room, glaring over at me. I grin at him and step forward, extending a hand to shake only for yet another gun to be leveled at my head. I stop moving and let out a sigh, raising my hands.

"Easy there, little Prince," I comment, deliberately focusing on his associate as I address him. "I'm not the enemy. In fact, I'm here to offer you a aid."

"Who are you? How do you know who I am?" He asks threateningly, clicking the safety on his gun off. "Tell me, now." I commend his fortitude, especially with Nunnally in the building. His commanding aura isn't much after some of the times I've seen Lynnae commanding her demons, but it is likely expected of a prince.

"My name is Rowan. I am the one who contacted you in the Saitama ghetto," I reply calmly. "My unit specializes in special ops, as well as anti-Knightmare combat. We once served under Britannian command, however, we all eventually went AWOL after seeing how Britannians ruled the Areas. As for how I know who you are, one of my subordinates happened to note you walking around and identified you from some of the images of when you still lived in Pendragon." His eyes narrow and I can practically hear his mind racing, though his arm doesn't lower, even while his green haired friend moves to the bed and flops over, looking bored.

"And how did you figure out where to find me?" He asks. "More to the point, why are you here?"

"I just told you that I command a special operatives unit," I reply as I begin to utilize my telepathic abilities to sift through his memories. "Finding you after the initial spotting was not difficult at all, especially since you were wearing your school uniform. As for why I'm here, I know you're Zero. And I am interested in helping you." He tenses as I meet his eyes, though I can tell from the glint in his eye he is evaluating the benefits. "We can offer actual military experience, rather than the ragtag fighting the terrorist groups will give you, as well as an elite unit to go in and out of wherever we're needed. Add on to that the fact that we're mostly Britannians and nobody will give us more than a second glance inside of the Areas." I lower my hands to my sides as I find useful information in his mind. "And as to why I'm offering our services, it's simple." I give him a hardened stare. "While we could go to the Japanese Liberation Front or any other terrorist group, they would likely not be capable of reaching our goal. Furthermore, your tactical prowess is well known, even acknowledged by Prime Minister Schneizel back when you were a child. Finally, you're of royal blood. If anyone could overtake Britannia with minimal public outcry, it would be you. Even if some of your siblings would object, their subordinates would fall into line after the ones writing their paychecks expired."

The violet eyed boy stares at me for several seconds as I withdraw my mental probe from his head. Eventually, he lowers the gun, much to my relief. I certainly could have forced the boy to cooperate, but that would have been both messy and sown the seeds of discontent with him.

I do want to change the world, but doing it by force as an angel would absolutely garner the hatred of humanity. While many are content to sit and watch, I doubt they'd be willing to simply allow a foreign being to rule over them without some repercussions. Allowing a human to conquer the world will be bloody, but would likely end with the best results long term. I'd like for the body count to remain as low as possible, even if it will be high no matter what we do.

"And if I were to accept your offer?" He asks, still looking somewhat suspicious. If he's as smart as I believe him to be, he's worried about how easy or fortunate this is. I hope he is thinking that. Otherwise, he'd be rather foolish and naive.

"As I stated previously, you'll gain quite a few veterans of wars. We'll act as trainers for any future recruits and beat your current forces into shape on top of being a special operative unit," I reply swiftly. "I'll have a file full of all my soldiers capabilities the next time we meet, to which I'd advise you bring the leader of the Shinjuku cell as well. On a more personal basis, I can offer funding. I happen to be fairly wealthy, even if I'm unheard of." This is true, as YGGDRASIL gold was worth an inordinate sum in this world. For a few pieces I was able to afford a rather pricey flat on the good side of town. As a hoarder myself, I have millions more where those few came from. "And many of us are able in more than one field. I specialize in tactics on the battlefield, but off of it I have skills which could be useful for, entering secured facilities uninvited."

He stares into my eyes for a moment before coming to a decision, as he opens his mouth.

"Just one final thing," he begins, as a red crane appears in his eye.

In YGGDRASIL, those given abilities by Immemorial Humans all had the crane somewhere on their person. The abilities varied, some being physical buffs, others being becoming resistant or immune to certain attacks or status effects. Some were manipulative abilities that controlled other Players in some way or allowed them to eavesdrop on otherwise private chats. A few were even considered nearing the level of World Items. The only thing everyone knew about any of the blessed was things.

They are all dangerous.

I swiftly move behind the boy, stopping once I'm solidly behind him with a single finger against the back of his neck, causing him to freeze.

"Careful there. Using such an ability on an ally is quite rude, don't you think?" I muse darkly. "Wouldn't do to betray someone's trust like that." I allow my hand to lower, before pulling a piece of paper and a pen from my inventory, disguising the move inside of a pocket. I swiftly write ten digits upon it, before leaving it on his desk, and moving towards his window. "Call that number when you're ready to meet again." I stop by the window, opening it as the boy stares at the back of my head. I hold up a finger as I pause. "And one more thing. Try that move on any of my subordinates and you'll find I'm far from willing to let it go. Understood?"

And with that final note, I allow my mind and body to speed up once again, disappearing out the window and vanishing in an illusion within a second. I spread my wings and fly through the air with a smile.

Certainly, that could have gone better. But I'm sure nothing too bad could come of this…

I hope Murphy's on a day off.

* * *

 **Lynnae's POV**

I look over the information my demons provided me, detailing exactly what it was they'd done in order to cement my position in the order. I let out a contented hum as I relax into the comfy chair my Lord prefers to sit in when he's at our current home.

 _So, I'll need to check in with the Emperor soon enough. Curious,_ I think with some interest. _But I have near commander level clearance myself, and none of my demons appear to have been caught._ I lick my lips as a wicked smile crosses my face. _This will be such fun for me, I think. Now, I'll need to be at the military installation in Tokyo to make the call secure, so I might as well set out. It's almost time for a report._

I snap the binder in front of me closed, reactivating the disguising enchantment placed upon it. I drop it on the table near me as I move towards the door. I leave the domicile and start off on a lazy walk towards my destination, thinking about the smell of food I keep encountering.

It smells like dirt in comparison to some things I've smelled, but they're humans, so I can't expect much.

I wonder what it tastes like?

* * *

I chuckle as I waltz through the base, escorted by a Captain to a secure room. I take note of the clean walls and floors, ignoring the potent smells of the disinfectants these humans use. I watch with some minor amusement as dozens of lower ranked officials along the way stop and snaps salutes, most being ignored by myself and my sweating escort.

When we reach our destination, the Captain turns and snaps a salute.

"I'll ensure nobody listens into your conversation, Ma'am!" He states crisply. I chuckle and caress his chin lightly, causing him to stiffen, in more than one way.

"Make sure of it, Captain!" I reply cheerily. "And make sure you don't try to listen yourself, because believe me, I'll know." My words causes one type of stiffness to enhance, and the other to vanish without a trace.

"Ma'am!"

I enter the room without any further fanfare, locking the door behind me and moving to the glowing terminal in the otherwise entirely dark room. I type in an access code from my minions had created and move through the terminal, creating a link directly to Pendragon.

A few minutes later, the visage of the Emperor himself appears. I drop to a knee in greeting.

"My Emperor," I say, my voice dripping with reverence and cheer. "It's always nice to see your smiling face."

"Rise," he commands, prompting me to stand. The small camera set atop the computer screen follows my motion. "Report." I place a finger on my chin as I let out a hum.

"Well, so far I have not managed to find Clovis's killer, though it's in the works," I lie openly. "I have, of course, created the revolutionary Zero in order to weed out the enemies of the Empire in Area 11. If everything goes as I predict, I'll be able to secure the Area within a year or two." I stretch lazily as the man stares at me, face blank.

"Very well, Serpent. Report to me once you've finished off the resistance. Do whatever is necessary, and until further notice, report directly to the Viceroy of Area 11," he commands, leaving no room for argument. I give a graceful bow, smiling widely.

"But of course, my Emperor," I respond. "Fear not, for I am merely she that destroys those in the shadows beneath the shield." He nods, and the call cuts off.

I let out an amused hum, before logging off of the computer and flinging a blade at the air vent, killing the annoying eavesdropper. He'd been there for some time, and I'd long since pored through any information that he known.

Apparently some noble knew of my existence now, and had worried over my purpose.

Sadly for him, he's short for this world now.

But first things first, the Captain had ignored my commands and bugged me. Now I need to coat some places in blood.

* * *

 **Emperor's POV**

"Was that sufficient to fool her, do you think?" I ask as I stare at the screen receding into the ceiling.

The only reply I receive is a peel of laughter.

* * *

 **AN:** Sup. I've been working on this(and many, many, many other works) for a while. Hope you enjoyed it, if you find mistakes I may have made, please be certain to point them out.

But that's it for this chapter, my apologies for its brevity.

Fare thee well!

~Boyy2k


	4. Not a Chapter Just bad news

this'll be my last post for a long time.

I'm sorry to say... no... i'm not.

My elder brother recently took his own life. I don't think I need say more.


End file.
